Till Narnian Voices Awake Us
by TravelingThroughTime
Summary: After PC the Pevensies adjust to normal again.But when Peter is drawn to go to war, their parents send them to the country.During their stay, Peter meets a girl named Wendy who changes his mind for better or worse.What drama will unfold for the High King?


**Till Narnian Voices Awake Us**

**By TravelingThroughTime**

**Summary: **Inspired by the Guy Pearce film _Till Human Voices Awake Us_. After his final journey into Narnia, Peter adjusts back to his normal life and learns to except that Narnia will be no more. All the while, he realizes that his last escapade has grown him up, made him into a man. But when he and his siblings are sent to stay with a distant relative in the country in an attempt to keep Peter from joining the Army, a girl named Wendy changes the way he perceives life… either for the best or for the worst. I think I've created a decent PeterxOC story. Also features some Suspian.

* * *

**Chapter I: Getting Back To 'Normal'**

They must have held hands all the way home. Together they began to whistle, as if trying to keep themselves from falling into the silence that was longing emotions.

They smiled, and at some points they laughed, finding humor in all the merry friends that had made yet another impact on their lives. Lucy especially relished in the speaking of Trumpkin; not to mention his defeat in fighting Edmund. Then there was dear Reepicheep. What a mouse indeed. What a little hero. Then Edmund brought up Caspian, purposely wanting to taunt his sister, who gently swapped him and laughed.

"Shut up, Ed! You'll be chasing after girls next thing we know." Susan told him giggling, soon joined by Peter and Lucy.

"No I won't!" Edmund protested, no longer amused by the teasing of his sister. "Girls are gross!"

"Oh really?" Lucy demanded, taking her hand from him. "And _you're_ not?"

"Come on, Ed. Girls aren't so bad…save our sisters." Peter chuckled.

"Hey!" The girls boomed at him at once, but they all broke into a laugh.

Then the laughter came to a calm and when Aslan came to mind again the children remembered: Only two of them, Edmund and Lucy, would be going back.

As they dwelled on the great Lion, they carried on quietly and when they returned home, they found that their dear mother was pleased to see them.

"Well," she marveled, holding the door for them. "There are my little dears."

"Hello, Mum." said Edmund.

"Hello, Mum." said Lucy.

"Hello, Mum." said Susan.

"Hello, Mum." said Peter.

"Now hold on." Helen said, halting her children. "What on Earth is the matter? You all look terribly exhausted."

"Long day at school, Mum." Peter said, casually.

"I can see that." she mused, her hands upon her hips. "Well," she sighed. "This can only mean one thing."

The children acknowledged her words, waiting anxiously for the follow up.

"I'm just going to have to make you all a turkey pie for dinner."

"Thanks, Mum." said Edmund.

"You want some help in the kitchen?" Susan offered.

"No dear," Helen told her, resting her palms on Susan's face. "You go on upstairs, all of you, and wash up. I'll call you down in about an hour or so. Just relax a bit."

"Alright." Peter smiled. They all started for the stairs, but before another step was taken they all turned and glanced their mother mindfully. "Mum," Peter said, "We're terribly glad to be home again."

Helen smiled, wanting to reply, yet no words came from her lips. There was something different today; something different about her children. Somehow, strange as it was, her children looked older in her eyes. Not to mention the way Peter's words sounded to her, as if they had just returned from some great adventure. If only Helen knew.

"I must be going mad." she laughed at herself, brushing it off as best as she knew how.

How do you put the pieces of an old life back together? How do you pick up where you left off? Before it was easy, for Peter and Susan that is. But now things felt different for the two of them. More so than it did for Edmund and Lucy, who at heart, were still children. Yes, children. Perhaps that was why. Peter and Susan were more than just children now. They were growing into young adults, maybe quicker than they secretly wanted, though at the same time they welcomed it with open arms.

In their rooms, the children were quiet, thinking to themselves and speaking not to the other. At the dinner table, when the pie was cooked and Mr. Pevensie was home, the children were quiet and they took slow to their eating.

"Are you well?" their father had asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder." commented their mother. "Just what happened to you four at school today that has you all so quiet like little mice?"

Little mice. Immediately Lucy remembered Reepicheep again.

"We're fine, Mum. Don't worry." Edmund told her. "We're just... tired, that's all."

"Yes." Lucy sighed. "We're very tired."

"Tired? Why?" their father pressed.

"Well," Peter stammered, "You see, we sort of had a race today…the four of us. We ran to school and back you might say."

"I thought you took the subway." said their father.

"We did." said Peter. "But after we got off we ran."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Helen asked.

"Just the inner child in us, I suppose." Susan shrugged.

"Oh." their parents exchanged looks but eventually let it drop.

Not a one of them knew though just how much the war in Narnia had affected Peter. Changed were his opinions, for they had grown stronger - to fight for what was right. That night, he laid awake for many endless hours till his anxious heart and jumpy nerves could stand no more of it. He switched on the lamp and began rummaging beneath his bed until a newspaper was firm in his grasp. As his eyes searched the pages, Edmund was sound asleep as was everyone else in the Pevensie house.

At length, Peter's eyes stopped upon an article, one that spoke in depth of the war with Germany. Then came to mind his fight against the Telmarines. The Nazis reminded him so very much of the brutes. He thought also of his father and of how he had taken up in the Military. He thought also of the countless men who lost their lives everyday in this battle and it raged him. He knew the circumstances. He felt also that he was aware, that he understood. If only he could make his parents understand. So, he began to think. What if I went?

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope I am correct on Mr. Pevensie being home. Could someone please offer me his name? I would appreciate it.


End file.
